


Stay

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, I Love You, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn regrets his decision of telling Harry to forget him. When he can't sleep one night (or a few dozen in a row), he calls Harry to come over and asks him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, song fic written based off of Rihanna's 'Stay.' Originally written in first person, I have revamped it and decided to post it here as it was originally on Tumblr. I promise this isn't too sad or heartbreaking and has a happy end. You can send prompts in to my [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com) if you would like. Thanks for reading.

It’s the second night in a row that Zayn is waking up in a cold sweat and his has a slight fever. He’s in their bed. Well, it’s only his now. Harry isn’t there. Because he doesn’t want to be. Because Zayn couldn’t give him what he wanted. 

Zayn is sitting up now, looking around the room as if it was new to him. This is the same room they had shared for two years but it doesn’t feel like that now that he is alone. He glances at the pictures on the dresser. The pictures are of Harry and his friends; Harry and his family; Harry and him. They bring back memories that have been haunting Zayn’s sleep since Harry left. He realizes that he wants Harry again. In any way. He doesn’t care which. 

Zayn pulls the sheets aside and lets his bare legs swing over the side of the bed and onto the floor. He doesn’t know what he’s doing as he goes out to the living room area of his apartment. It’s a space where he has even more found memories of Harry. Zayn grabs for his coat that’s strewn on the couch and digs his phone out from the pocket. Harry’s number is the one Zayn dials. His voice is the one Zayn wants to here. The dial tone sounds and Zayn feels warm. 

__

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweated, hot headed believer  
I threw my hands in the arm and said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer  


Harry answers a second later, his voice rough with sleep. “Zayn, is that you?” A small, indescribable sound escapes Zayn lips as he struggles to say something – anything. “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t call me anymore,” Harry says, his tone flat but not annoyed, just tired. 

__

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

They were traveling in circles. Because Zayn couldn’t forget and move on. Because he didn’t want to.  
“Harry,” his voice finally lets. He is speaking in a low whisper. “I want to see you.”  
“I can’t do this,” Harry admits. “Not with you, Zayn. Not again.”  
“Please,” Zayn pleads.  
Harry sighs on the other end of the line and Zayn wonders what he’s thinking about. He runs a hand through his hair, desperately clutching at it the way Harry used to when they made love. Harry still hasn’t said anything and Zayn wants to speak again. He doesn’t trust his voice. “Come over,” he says.  
Harry grunts. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
Zayn is happy with himself as he ends the call. Something inside him was good enough to make something inside Harry still want _him_.  
Zayn hears Harry’s car pull up a few minutes later, as promised. He hears Harry’s familiar footsteps on the stairs that connect to the hallway that houses his door. Harry turns the doorknob and let’s himself in. Zayn is sitting on the couch, watching as Harry scans the room, looking for him. His hair is messy and his plump lips are slightly parted. Harry is perfection even at two in the morning. 

__

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can’t live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
I want you to stay 

Zayn clears his throat and Harry looks over to see Zayn on the couch. He kicks off his shoes and makes his way over to him. “Thanks for coming,” Zayn tells him. Harry nods as he sits down next to Zayn. Not too far as if they were strangers but not closer than he needs to because they are slowly becoming them.  
“I don’t understand,” Harry begins. Zayn is listening. Because it’s all he can do in the dim room. Because he knows it’s what Harry wants from him. “I told you what I wanted and you said you couldn’t give me that. You told me to forget about you.” Zayn frowns because it’s true. “So why are you still calling me?” Harry asks, a crease formed between his eyebrows.  
Zayn bows his head, not sure how to answer. He bows his head and feels his eyes become heavy with wetness. Zayn sniffles as a tear escapes. Harry is there within a second with an arm around Zayn’s shoulders. He’s hesitant to completely engulf Zayn in his arms the way he used to, Zayn can tell.  
“I don’t think I can be without you,” Zayn admits between sobs. “Zayn doesn’t exist anymore. You stole him from me.” Harry sighs, his hand tightening around Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn feels warmth at the touch and it’s a strange feeling because he is so used to the cold. 

__

It’s not much of a life you’re living  
It’s not just something you take, it’s giving  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

“Zayn,” Harry says. “Look at what you’re doing. You push and you push until you push everyone away. Look at your life and what it’s become.”  
Zayn does as Harry asks, because Harry is always right. He pushes people away because it’s easy to be alone. No one was ever hurt when they were alone.  
“I don’t want to push. Not you,” Zayn tells him, looking up at him from under his soft fringe.  
Harry pushes away the piece of hair that’s blocking Zayn’s view and nods slowly.  
“I want you to stay,” Zayn adds. “I want you to be mine again.” Zayn would give him whatever he wanted. If Harry wanted to call him his boyfriend, Zayn would let him. If he wanted to move in, Zayn would make room. Because watching Harry walk away hurt. 

__

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
And it takes me all the way  
And I want you to stay

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Harry asks softly.  
Zayn nods and clutches at his arms with sweaty, nervous hands.  
“I need you,” Zayn tells him.  
There is a quiet pause.  
“I love you, Zayn.”  
Zayn looks up to Harry’s face to see that he is smiling. He wants Zayn.  
“I love _you_ , Harry.” And it’s the first time the words have escaped Zayn’s lips. It feels strange and perfect both at the same time. Harry is smiling even larger now, dimples on display.


End file.
